Dating 101
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Misaki and Hatoko sit down, talking about their first date.


**Angelic Layer**

_Dating 101_

_**I claim no ownership of any kind but my kind…**_

"Misaki-chan, do you remember when was it that we finally stepped out as a couple?" a young Hatoko asked the beautiful brunette sitting across from her. "Hm… That would be four years ago," a reply come as azure orbs met amethyst. "But we've been having seeing each other secretly since I was ten remember?" the raven hair giggled. "Yes, and I was finishing up high school. Well, Kotaro and Tomayo was a major distraction in class since they started dating after seventh grade. Then there's the Angelic Layer tournament," the brunette smiled warmly at the memories.

"Well, I have to let Ohjiro-san know that Misaki is taken." Hatoko chuckled at the thought of her grabbing onto Misaki's hand on her sixteenth birthday and announced to everyone at the party that they're dating. "Actually, Ohjiro-san was getting over his fluctuated feeling for my mother. I didn't ask him when he started to have a crush on her though; it's something I prefer not to know. It was surprising that Icchan-san managed to have enough courage to confess his feelings for my mother though. Icchan-san is really nice, so I don't really mind him dating mom to be honest." Misaki said recalling the strange scientist looking beet red after blurting out his confession while Misaki was at present with her mother.

"Well, I think we're starting to run off topic here." Hatoko said staring at a piece of paper in her hand with a giant print of 'Dating 101' on it. "Nya… Yes we are," Misaki blushed slightly. "Our first date was two days after my blunt announcement; I remember you're wearing a summery light green dress that had pale yellow flower pattern on it. I recalled thinking that you really know how to dress to impress, and it's kind of weird because you drove us to the beach. A picnic at the beach," Hakoto chuckled again. Her pale blue t-shirt hugged her torso as her blue cargo pants fit her comfortably.

"Well, I was twenty-four at the time and had a car. You were wearing shorts and a lavender t-shirt that day with a baseball hat and sunglasses; actually you looked like Kotaro when he's trying to look cool in front of Tomayo-chan. Though I think you looked very cute that day," Misaki giggled. Her fresh pressed white blouse and black skirt fit her perfectly as her hair were tied loosely behind her. "We stayed at the beach until it's pretty late, and your parents were upset about you coming home late. I ended up apologizing to them for about twenty minutes, which somehow got me into staying over for the night." Misaki continued with her giggling as her eyes smiled happily at Hatoko.

"It was because I wanted to walk with you on the beach at sunset," Hatoko replied thoughtfully. "It was beautiful," the brunette chimed. "And we had our first public kiss, I can't help it since the scene was so romantic. "Yes, but you're too romantic sometimes. I mean all those fan girls…" Misaki said, jealous was evident in her voice. "Oh, I see a green eyes monster lurking…" the younger of the two teased. "Did not," Misaki pouted. Hatoko didn't say anything in reply as she leaned over and give the other woman a peck on the cheek, causing a reaction of heat to flared up the woman's cheeks.

"I think Misaki-chan is very sexy when she's jealous," Hatoko teased as she leaned back in her chair. "Nya…" Misaki now blushed profusely at her lover's comment. "Oh, forget this topic. You're just so cute Misaki-chan!" Hatoko said as she threw the paper aside and pounced Misaki. "Nya…?" Misaki let out her usual phrase upon being pounced on by the younger girl. This automatically caused them to fell backward but Hatoko was quick on her reflexes as she wrapped her arms around Misaki and rolled onto the floor before they literally went smacking into the ground with the chair under them.

She rolled again and pinned Misaki under her, with a teasing smiled Hatoko lowered herself down and kissed the brunette passionately. Her hands roamed freely down to the older woman's thigh and up under her skirt, which got a moan in return. "Hatoko-chan…" Misaki started as her breathing become heavy. "Mm…" come the only reply as Hakoto lifted the skirt up that one could saw the white panties. "But… the… author is watching us…" Misaki's breathing really become hitched and laboring right now. "I don't care," Hatoko said as she straddled the brunette and took her shirt off, showing her creamy smooth skin and laced lilac colored bra.

_While the author was foaming from the mouth had fainted some minutess ago._

_**End**_

_Author's Notes: __This is purely a strange idea I got, and they're a bit occ. Why? Because these two girls are usually shy and meek and quiet… I like to make Hakoto more dominance because she's was really upset with Misaki running off in the rain with Hikaru, she was crying but she's more stronger than Misaki. Just my point. Another point, Ohjiro actually had a crush on Shuko (Misaki's mom) in the anime. So I just can't see a romantic storyline between Misaki/Ohjiro, it's just…weird. Kotaro and Misaki? Wow, that's even weirder since he ended up with Tomayo-chan at the end of the series (watch the roll credits). Misaki/Hatoko is more plausible to me because they blushed every time they look at each other. I mean what was that about? Subtle hint or what? Anyway, hope you enjoy the short humorousless fluff and flames are unwelcome!!_


End file.
